chrono12fandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Arceus's Final Revenge
Lol at I'll never understand you Darkrai ''XD Epic ~ Whispeon Thanks. XD (Vegeta's hilarious. XP) ~Leafingo And So are you. "To Be Continued...Eventually." XD ~Eeveen Lol, thanks. ^_^ ~Leafingo lol nice. ~Chrono As I hate Dialga, make sure to kill him early ^_^ ~ Whispeon Dialga dies in a "funny" way. XD ~Leafingo *evil smile* yayz. ~ Whispeon In the original (337 page) version, it's violent... (This story is taking a long time because I'm basically editing my original one.) ~Leafingo Where's the origonal? Can I haz it? I'd love to read it. ~ Whispeon I'll see if I can find it... after all, there are over 30 stories in this entire series... XD (Dialga's death in the original: Vegeta blinds it, breaks its neck, tosses it into a bouler, breaks its legs, tosses it off a cliff, and then blows it up... It's more violent than it sounds. Believe me. ._.) ~Leafingo The more violent the better :3 (I wander how he dies un this one...) ~ Whispeon 21:05, August 27, 2010 (UTC) Did you read Chapter 2...? XD ~Leafingo Aaargh don't kill Dialga please! If you must make him die make him die in an honourable way. Volt Tackle 21:23, August 27, 2010 (UTC) Dialga's already dead... ~Leafingo *facepalm* I knew I should have read it first... You killed one of my favorite legendary Pokemon... Ah well. Volt Tackle 21:32, August 27, 2010 (UTC) Oh, sorry... >_< (Well, Dialga does come back, but I won't say why or how... XD) ~ Leafingo Will he still be evil? Volt Tackle 21:39, August 27, 2010 (UTC) Well, sorta. (I should really post the stories before this one... XD) I also made a stupid mistake: The Dialga in this story is a Shiny Dialga, and it's kind of like "the other Dialga's" evil clone. XD ~Leafingo xD Then wouldn't it be fitting to call it 'Primal Dialga'? Just askin'.... Volt Tackle 21:44, August 27, 2010 (UTC) Lol, I never thought of that... XD ~Leafingo Off-topic: *edits my user page* Should we make pages for the catagories that don't exist yet, or should we leave it to Chrono? Volt Tackle 22:01, August 27, 2010 (UTC) Hm... I dunno... ~Leafingo How do you make a blog post? (and how did you get so many acheivements? o_O') Volt Tackle 22:09, August 27, 2010 (UTC) To make a blog post, just click "Blog" and then click "Create new blog article". ~Leafingo Thanks. *music plays* CONGRATULATIONS, LEAFINGO. YOU HAVE JUST EARNED 10 REP ON PCM. *music stops* XD Volt Tackle 22:18, August 27, 2010 (UTC) XD Leafingo 22:54, August 27, 2010 (UTC) Yay you moved it. Volt Tackle 22:58, August 27, 2010 (UTC) Yeppers. XD Leafingo 23:00, August 27, 2010 (UTC) Want to get Eeveen on here? Volt Tackle 23:06, August 27, 2010 (UTC) Yeah. ._. Leafingo 23:07, August 27, 2010 (UTC) Well, Dialga is my least favourite Legendary, and my 3rd least favourite Pokémon. No. 2 is MrMime, and No.1... ...Jynx... ~ Whispeon 13:16, August 28, 2010 (UTC) My least favorite legendary (not counting Arceus, lol) is... Heatran...? XD Leafingo 13:20, August 28, 2010 (UTC) What is your least favourite (not including Arceus) out of ''all the Pokémon? Hmmm... Groudon. (I once found a Shiny one on Emerald, but I ended destroying it... XD) Leafingo 11:12, August 29, 2010 (UTC) ._. okay..but i wanna be in here,if not a cameo.~Chrono You might be in the next one. (Tapion is in the next one, so I guess it's only fair, right? XD) ~Leafingo yup,lol.Anyway,check ou MY story.I added a epic logo for it.~Chrono That. is. EPIC. O_o (When are you going to continue? XD) ~Leafingo ...silence er..maybe now.~Chrono. Lol, okay. XD (*working on editing next story* Half of it takes place in the Reverse World, and the other half takes place on my new home, Planet Konos. ._.) ~Leafingo Planet..Konos?wheres that,lol.Me...you know! Planet Konos is in the South Galaxy... (Re-read the character page for Tapion, lol.) ~Leafingo you really like tapion.Did you see the game thing im making?~Chrono Yeah. (And Tapion is EPIC. How could I possibly hate ''him? XD) ~Leafingo lol.Anyway...finished chapter 1. I read it already. ^_^ (Random Fact: Tapion's power level is 9,000,000! O_o That's stronger than Frieza and Arceus ''combined! ...Now I'm glad Tapion is on my team. XD) ~Leafingo 0_0 ...can you ask Tapion to train me? XD ~ Whispeon 14:20, August 31, 2010 (UTC) What does Vegeta have to do with Arceus? ~oldman I do not have the time to tell you the entire story of my life... that's why this entire series exists. Leafingo 10:38, September 3, 2010 (UTC) You People confuse me. XD ~Eeveen Lol. Vegeta usually says I'm the most irritating Saiyan in the entire universe, but I know he's just joking. XD Leafingo 10:38, September 3, 2010 (UTC) lol.Awesome story. Thanks. Leafingo 10:38, September 3, 2010 (UTC) You and Vegeta are the only two Saiyans alive, aren't you? Which clearly makes you the most irritaiting saiyan in the universe ~ Whispeon 11:53, September 3, 2010 (UTC) True... You don't think I'm irritating, do you? XD Leafingo 12:00, September 3, 2010 (UTC) ...HELLO!? im a sayion here..lol im banning you for 2 hours 4 not reconizing my epicness!~Chrono Oh, yeah... Sorry 'bout that. XP (Curse my horrible memory. XD) Leafingo 17:20, September 3, 2010 (UTC) Random POLL: Which color scouter suits me better? Red or green? XD (I personally prefer red... XP) Leafingo 12:10, September 4, 2010 (UTC) I say green. Volt Tackle 23:27, September 8, 2010 (UTC)